Roofers routinely use hand shearing tools to remove old shingles before they re-roof with new shingles. But removing existing roofing with hand tools alone is time-consuming and tiring. And in the process, this old procedure generates debris of varying size, much of which falls off the roof and onto landscaping surrounding the house. This can damage the landscaping and create a significant mess. In fact, clean-up of debris represents a large portion of the overall re-roofing task.